Remember
by rapchanexo
Summary: Baekhyun dilema dengan cerita cintanya yang benar-benar rumit. Apakah dia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, lelaki yang dicintainya ataukah Sehun yang mencintainya? / "Aku hamil anakmu." / "Kau hanya wanita yang menjebak sahabatmu sendiri."/ "Tidak perlu mengharapkan lelaki yang tidak mencintaimu. Aku selalu ada untukmu, Baek." /CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/CHANSOO/Slight KAISOO/ GS GENDERSWITCH
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Remember  
Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun  
Cast : Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo, Park Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Taehyung  
Rating : M  
Warn(s) : GS (Genderswitch), Typos

 **Chapter 1**

"Eunghh… Kyungsoo", berkali kali Chanyeol mengaduh nikmat kepada gadis yang dimasukinya.

Tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

Chanyeol kembali mendorong penisnya dengan semangat, menumbuk titik kenikmatan gadis yang berada di bawahnya. Sesekali dia menghisap kedua gunung kembar yang sintal itu.

"akhh shhh mmmhhhh" erang Chanyeol kembali menyedot puting pink milik gadis itu.

"Channnhh aku ingin keluarhh.. enghhh", gadis itu meronta sambil menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Dia merasa di titik puncaknya.

"Bersama chagiya"

Kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu pun menumpahkan cairan cinta mereka. Kemudian Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Ya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya mereka orgasme. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dia antara payudara berisi yang baru saja menjadi candu baginya .

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung..", bisik Chanyeol pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

Ya, sesungguhnya yang sedang bercinta dengan Chanyeol adalah Byun Baekhyun sahabatnya.

Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya. Hatinya pilu, dia menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Chanyeol. Dia menyesal namun dia sudah terlanjur melakukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chan.. sangat", Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung polos Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menitikkan air matanya. Dia kembali mengingat semuanya. Sungguh dia takut Chanyeol akan membencinya setelah ini.

 **=Flashback=**

Baekhyun menyetir dengan terburu-buru. Bagaimana tidak, dia dikabari kalau Chanyeol sedang mabuk berat di bar kawan gangnam yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Sesampainya di sana Baekhyun memasuki bar dan menemukan Jongin yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya.

"Nuna.. akhirnya kau datang, Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol hyung. Bisakah kau menemuinya? Dia sedang berada di kamar peristirahatan bar ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Dia sama sekali tidak bertanya apa-apa karena sebelumnya Chanyeol memang sering menghabiskan waktunya di bar sendirian mengingat Chanyeol sering stres dengan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Dan dengan ikhlas Baekhyun selalu menjemput Chanyeol yang sedang mabuk.

Tapi kali ini Baekhyun sangat khawatir dengan Chanyeol. Pasalnya Jongin, sepupu Chanyeol, mengatakan kalau Chanyeol mabuk berat dan sempat pingsan. Baekhyun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

"Aku harap kau bisa membawanya pulang malam ini. Kau tahu, aku harus ke rumah sakit menemani ibuku. Tadi aku ke sini dengan Chanyeol hyung karena dia memaksaku minum. Aku menurutinya. Kau tahu dia sangat pemaksa. Dia berada di kamar nomor 04", adu Jongin.

"Tak biasanya dia mengajakmu jong, biasanya dia sendirian, kau tahu?", Baekhyun menjawab perkataan Jongin.

"Maaf nuna"

"Sudahlah Jong, aku akan membawa Chanyeol pulang. Kau pergilah.", Baekhyun menjauhi Jongin dan berlari ke kamar yang dikatakan Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum tanpa arti.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar 04, kamar itu terlihat remang-remang karena hanya terlihat lampu hias yang menerangi.

Cklekk..

Baekhyun menghidupkan lampu kamar itu dan terlihatlah Chanyeol kini sedang terlelap. Tapi setelah Baekhyun mendekat ternyata Chanyeol sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Enghhh Kyung jangan pergi", igau Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tercekat. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat Kyungsoo di sini. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo? Baekhyun pun tersadar kalau Chanyeol sedang mengigau.

"Aku di sini Chan. Ayo kita pulang kau sedang mabuk berat", lirih Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Hangat.. sangat hangat. Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang saat Chanyeol mendekapnya.

"Aku mengingikanmu Kyung.. jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau tidak akan menikah dengan Jongin kan?, ucap Chanyeol dengan nada pelan.

"Kau mabuk Chan, sebaiknya kita pulang", Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ya, Chanyeol mengira dirinya Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak boleh memanfaatkan situasi yang ada.

"Aku menginginkanmu"

Deg… jantung Baekhyun semakin berdegup kencang. Dia merasa hatinya sakit di saat bersamaan.

Tanpa babibu Chanyeol menyambar bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dia menekan bibir Baekhyun dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun ingin berontak. Tapi hatinya sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan otaknya. Memang benar cinta itu kadang tak berjalan sesuai logika. Tubuh Baekhyun seolah menerima perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Jujur saja, ini adalah first kiss Baekhyun yang selama ini didambakannya bersama sang pujaan hati. Tapi ini berbeda, Chanyeol sedang mabuk dan tidak sadar.

"Nghhh… ahhh", desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun.

Lidah Chanyeol mengitari setiap inchi mulut Baekhyun dan sesekali menyesap lembut bibir Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia berusaha menahan desahannya. Dia ingin menolak, namun ternyata tubuhnya benar-benar menginginkan sentuhan lembut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar dilema, dia kembali dibuat terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka kancing baju paling atas milik Baekhyun. Tidak.. ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Channn apa yang kau lakukan?, Ucap Baekhyun berusaha menepis.

Namun Chanyeol tetap melaksanakan aksinya. Dia menelusupkan tangannya ke arah bongkahan padat milik Baekhyun. Dia meremas payudara Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus bra.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun berusaha mempertahakan logikanya. Namun gagal, dia terlihat menikmati. Dia mendesah dan mengucapkan nama Chanyeol berkali kali. Ya, dia mulai terbuai dengan nafsu yang berapi-api.

Dia mengijinkan Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mencium seluruh tubuhnya. Desahan nikmat terpancar dari raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Tsk.. aku berhasil"

Terlihat seorang pemuda berada di depan pintu kamar tempat aksi panas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia mengeluarkan smirknya dan berlalu dengan senyum yang sangat menjijikknan.

 **=Flashback End=**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Baekhyun terbangun dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Chanyeol masih tertidur. Wajahnya sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman.

Tapi Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Semalam Baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis setelah aksi panasnya dengan Chanyeol. Dia tahu ini semua salah. Seharusnya dia tidak menerima sentuhan Chanyeol. Dia kembali menangis.

Tak disangka, Chanyeol membuka matanya. Dia terkesiap ketika menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang menangis.

"Baekhyun kau kenapa?", ucap Chanyeol sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pusing.

Chanyeol berusaha terduduk dan menyadari kalau ada yang aneh. Dia membuka selimut yang menutupinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?,Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut menemukan dirinya tanpa sehelai benang pun. Dia menatap Baekhyun minta penjelasan.

Baekhyun benar-benar takut sekarang. Dia kembali menumpahkan tangisnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Baek? Kita ada di mana? Kenapa kau menangis Baek?,bentak Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar pusing. Dia mencoba mengingat semuanya. Ya dia bisa mengingat bahwsemalam dia sedang mabuk dan bercinta dengan seorang wanita, namun dia tidak tahu siapa. Dia hanya bisa mengingat itu.

"Baek, apa kita…", Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan dia sangat pusing memikirkan ini. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Ddrrtt… drrtt.. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya di nakas samping ranjang. Terlihat 21 missed call dan 5 pesan dari Kyungsoo.

 _From : Kyungsoo_

 _Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan itu dengan Baekhyun. Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku dan kali ini aku tidak akan percaya lagi padamu Chan._

"Argghhh", Chanyeol melempar ponselnya. Dia benar-benar emosi.

Dia tidak hanya kaget Karena dia terbangun tanpa pakaian dan sekarang Kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya. Emosinya benar-benar meluap.

"Kau merencanakan ini Baek? Kenapa kau bisa ke sini? Kau memanfaatkanku yang sedang mabuk?", teriak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin bergetar.

"Bukan begitu Chan.. aa..aku hanyaa"

"Cukup Baek… arghh. Dasar wanita jalang!", Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya dan memakai pakaiannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali menangis. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menghinanya seperti ini.

Dia ingin menjelaskan ini dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol sudah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Dia seharusnya bukan pihak yang disalahkan di sini. Karena dia hanya memenuhi keinganan Chanyeol. Tetapi sekali lagi Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan buta akan cinta yang dimilikinya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong… chan kembali dengan FF gaje ini. Sebenarnya FF ini mirip dengan FF The Pieces Of My Heart, Tapi ingat ini bukan remake atau plagiat ya. Aku hanya terinspirasi dengan cerita ff itu. Lagian jalan ceritanya berbeda kok. Ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri. Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Remember  
Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Taehyung  
Rating : M  
Warn : GS, Typos, alur berantakan**

 **Chapter 2**

Chanyeol terburu-buru ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Pikirannya kalut, dia sangat khawatir tentang Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kyungsoo hanyalah kekasih gelap Chanyeol. Walaupun bisa dibilang tidak begitu karena Jongin dan Baekhyun tahu kebenarannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo sudah dijodohkan dengan Jongin sejak kecil oleh keluarga mereka. Bahkan Kyungsoo menerima perjodohan itu dengan suka rela.

Tapi entah kenapa saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo malah berkhianat dan membuat Jongin murka.

Ya, cinta memang gila. Bahkan sepupu sendiri menjadi musuh di dalam selimut. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia memang salah. Tapi cinta yang membutakan dirinya dengan kyungsoo.

Kembali Chanyeol menyadari kesalahannya. Mungkin ini memang karma karena dia telah memisahkan Kyungsoo dari Jongin.

Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol sangat kecewa pada sahabatnya itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen Kyungsoo, Chnayeol langsung masuk tanpa ketukan sama sekali.

Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau datang? Cih.. aku tidak menyangka kau masih memiliki muka datang ke sini Chan", ucap Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela apartemennya.

Chanyeol diam. Dia memilih Kyungsoo untuk tetap berbicara. Setelah itu dia akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Hening. Kyungsoo diam tanpa suara. Dia memainkan kuku-kukunya tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Soo, aku bisa jelas…"

"Cukup chan….. aku sudah tahu, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan padaku. Kau bajingan!", teriak Kyungsoo memandang sinis ke arah Chanyeol.

"Soo..", Lirih Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Dia mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini. Dia melihat foto Chanyeol yang sedang bercinta dengan Baekhyun, orang yang selama ini dia anggap saudara.

"Lepaskan aku chan.. lepas.. aku benci padamu sungguh", tangis Kyungsoo pecah ketika Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Soo, kau dengarkan penjelasanku. Aku dijebak Soo. Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan melakukan ini padaku. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku sejak lama", lirih Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi air mata. Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu, dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis seperti ini.

"Hikss… kau berbohong Chan.. aku tahu kau pasti juga mencintai Baekhyun. Kau selalu mesra dengannya.. hikss", Kyungsoo kembali mendekap tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Soo, Maafkan aku. Baekhyun hanya sahabat dan mungkin bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Sebaiknya kita melupakan orang itu.",ucap Chanyeol mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

Rasanya perih. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak rela mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Bagaimana pun, dia dan Baekhyun sudah bershaabat lama. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan Kyungsoo.

"Hiks.. aku mengerti Chan.. kuharap kau berkata jujur padaku. Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi",

 **.**

.

" _Begitulah Hyung, noona tidak pulang semalam. Tapi sekarang dia sudah ada di sini. mianhae, aku berusaha memberitahumu dan Chanyeol hyung, tapi kau tidak menerima teleponku. Sedangkan Chanyeol hyung tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya_.", ucap Taehyung.

"oh begitu.. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf Taetae. Aku sedang ada operasi semalam. Aku harap Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi sekarang", ucap Sehun dengan nada kecewa.

" _Emm ne hyung mungkin noona sedang ada masalah sebaiknya hyung datang ke sini. Aku khawatir padanya hyung._ "

"Ne, tentu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan datang. Gomawo Taetae", ucap Sehun kemudian memutuskan panggilannya.

Terlihat kerutan di dahi Sehun. Dia sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun. Dia memiliki firasat bahwa ini semua ada hubungannnya dengan Chanyeol.

Cha, seharusnya dia menelpon Chanyeol sekarang juga tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia sangat kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol seringkali membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Sehun tidak menyukai hal itu. dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun.

Ya,Sehun adalah seorang dokter sekarang. Dia sangat ingin menjadi dokter untuk Baekhyun. Saat kecil Baekhyun bercita-cita menjadi dokter namun orangtuanya sama sekali tidak mengijinkan, membuat Baekhyun sangat terpukul.

Saat itu pula Baekhyun mengganti cita-citanya menjadi istri seorang dokter.

Walaupun saat itu mereka masih kecil, namun Sehun selalu mengingat kata-kata Baekhyun dan ingin melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang dokter spesialis kanker.

Beginilah kalau sudah mengingat Baekhyun, Sehun seakan lupa dengan dunianya. Dia sampai lupa dia harus menemui Baekhyun sekarang juga. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan rasa kecewa dengan hal yang dilakukannya semalam. ya, dia masih meratapi kepergian Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintai Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memang tinggal berdua dengan adiknya karena orang tuanya sering bolak-balik ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis.

"Noona..", Teriak Taehyung menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu kali ini. Dia menelusupkan kepalanya ke selimut membiarkan adiknya, Taehyung berteriak tidak jelas.

"Arghh noona kenapa kau tidak membuka pintunya? Kau dari mana saja semalam tidak pulang?", ucap Taehyung berlalu dari pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab . Dia tahu Taehyung khawatir tapi anak itu selalu menyembunyikan rasa sayangnya untuk Baekhyun.

Karena tidak mendapat balasan dari Baekhyun, Taehyung berhenti dengan acara ketuk-mengetuk pintu. Dia pun berlalu ke dapur.

Usai kepergian Taehyung, Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Chanyeol tidak akan percaya.

Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Baekhyun hanya ingin sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan selangkangannya yang perih karena semalam berkali-kali bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Tok… tok..

Baekhyun tidak menyangka Taehyung kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

'Baek.. ini aku Sehun. Baek kau ada di dalam?", ucap suara di seberang sana.

Baekhyun saat mengenal suara itu, Sehun. Di saat seperti ini dia sangat ingin memeluk Sehun dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun. Tapi ntah kenapa tubuhnya kaku. Dia terdiam.

"Baek kau sedang tidur?", Tanya Sehun kembali.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya sangat sakit sekarang, dia berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya. Sangat tidak ingin Sehun khawatir.

Ketika membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ambruk dan hal itu membuat Sehun kaget setengah mati. Untung saja Sehun dengan sigap membantu Baekhyun.

.

.

Sehun memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Dia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun sangat panas.

"Hyung, Noona kenapa? Apa dia sakit?", Tanya Taehyung khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia tidak kenapa-napa. Sepertinya dia kelelahan Tae."

Sebenarnya Sehun sangat bingung sekarang. Dia melihat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun penuh dengan tanda merah yang pastinya Sehun ketahui. Bagaimana pun, dia bukanlah lelaki yang polos lagi sekarang bahkan dia adalah seorang dokter.

"Sebaiknya kau ambil teh hangat dan makanan Tae, mungkin sebentar lagi Baekhyun sadar.", ucap Sehun.

Taehyung mengangguk dan berlalu dari kamar Baekhyun.

Kembali Sehun melihat tanda merah di sekitar leher Baekhyun. Dia sungguh kaget dengan hal ini. Setahunya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria manapun. Baekhyun adalah wanita terhormat.

Sehun menggeleng. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif. Dia ingin bertanya langsung dari Baekhyun.

"Enghh … ", lenguh Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

Sehun duduk di pinggiran kasur Baekhyun. "Baek… kau sudah sadar?"

"Sehunnie…" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Sehunnie hikss..", ucap Baekhyun seraya memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Tenanglah Baek kau tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat.", kata Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun lebih stres.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu setelah kejadian itu hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya membaik. Kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya dari mulut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sangat percaya kepada Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol sangat lega.

Hari ini dia dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu dengan tubuh saling memeluk. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan.

Dibalik itu semua, ternyata Chanyeol juga memikirkan Baekhyun, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Sudah 1 ½ bulan ini dia tidak pernah mendapat kabar dari Baekhyun.

Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah sahabat dekatnya yang selalu memperhatikannya. Dia juga tidak pernah menyangka Baekhyun akan melakukan ini padanya.

Tiba-tiba lamunan Chanyeol disadarkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Park Chanyeol kau melamun? Kau kenapa Chagiya?", bisik Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat.

"Gwaenchana Chagi", jawab Chanyeol sambil menunggingkan senyuman.

Chanyeol berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo untuk kembali kekantornya, dari awal dia memang hanya berniat makan siang di apartemen Kyungsoo.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun merasa sudah baikan walaupun terkadang bayangan Chanyeol masih mengganggu pikirannya. Sejak hari itu, dia memutuskan untuk memulai lembaran baru. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri dibalik wajah biasanya, Baekhyun masih merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam.

Dia tahu Chanyeol pasti tidak akan memperdulikannya lagi. Dia cukup menjauh dari Chanyeol dan kembali ke rutinitasnya di kantor. Seperti hari ini, dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya.

"Hoek.. hoek", Baekhyun merasa sangat mual dan merasakan perutnya sangat sakit.

"Ahh sepertinya maagku kambuh lagi", batin Baekhyun kemudian berlari ke toilet.

"Hoek hoek",Baekhyun merasa kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Dia pun menelepon Sehun untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka maagku kambuh lagi Hun mungkin karena aku sering kehilangan selera makanku beberapa minggu ini.", ucap Baekhyun saat Sehun mengantarnya pulang.

Dia dan Sehun kini berada di mobil sport Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau menjaga kesehatanmu.. emm.. Baek aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Mungkin kali ini adalah waktu yang tepat.", ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Bertanyalah hun"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah membicarakan Chanyeol lagi? Aku juga merasa kau dan Chanyeol sudah tidak pernah bersama lagi. Bukannya kalian sering bersama?", Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun tercekat. Mendengar nama itu kembali membuat memorinya seakan berputar ke masa lalu di mana dia telah mengecewakan Chanyeol.

"Dia kan sudah memiliki Kyungsoo, mungkin aku harus menjauh Hun", lirih Baekhyun dengan senyum palsunya.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Dia sangat tahu Baekhyun berbohong. Sebenarnya sudah lama kecurigaan Sehun muncul sejak Chanyeol juga tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Biaasanya mereka selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan walau hanya makan bersama.

Baekhyun kemudian memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul dibalik kaca mobil Sehun, dia tahu Sehun tidak akan mempercayai perkatannya. Bisa dibilang walau sangat tertutup tapi Sehun sangat memahami perasaan wanita.

Baekhyun yakin kali ini dia harus jujur pada Sehun. Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah melakukan Chanyeol kecewa. Hmm mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya Hun", ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Baek? Chanyeol kecewa kenapa?", Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Apakah jika aku menceritakan padamu kau tidak akan membenciku Hun?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres di persahabatan mereka sekarang ini.

Kemudian Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun. Dengan berlinang air mata Baekhyun menumpahkan isi hatinya kepada Sehun. Dia meminta Sehun untuk tidak membahas Chanyeol lagi.

Awalnya Sehun tidak percaya. Dia sangat emosi saat ini. Apapun yang terjadi ini semua adalah salah Chanyeol. Sehun sangat murka dengan ini semua. Dia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang rapuh.

Dia mengerti keadaan Bakehyun. Ya, Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan melindungi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu Baek. Percayalah"

.

.

Hari ini ntah mengapa Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol mengundang Chanyeol dan Sahabat-sahabatnya untuk makan malam bersama. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan eommanya.

Tapi chanyeol tetap saja datang ke rumah orangtuanya, dia membawa Kyungsoo datang bersamanya. Chanyeol ingin mengungkapkan semuanya di depan orangtua dan sahabatnya.

Dia tidak peduli walaupun dia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun sekarang juga. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya. Toh Baekhyun juga tidak pernah menggangunya selama ini.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggunakan dress berwarna biru muda yang membuat tubuhnya begitu menawan membuat Chanyeol tergoda seketika. Kembali Chanyeol mengingat kejadian yang lalu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia sangat terpaksa datang ke sini, dia hanya tidak enak menolak permintaan Nyonya Park yang sudah dianggapnya seperti orang tua sendiri.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya ditusuk oleh beribu duri ketika Chanyeol melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol terlihat menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menunduk, dia sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk melupakan semuanya dan akan berjalan di samping Sehun mulai saat ini. Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

Ketika berkumpul di ruang keluarga,Tuan dan Nyonya Park menyapa seluruh tamunya. Nyonya Park terkenal sangat ramah kepada siapapun. Dia bahkan tidak curiga dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh kau Kyungsoo bukan? Tunangannya Jongin. Kau begitu cantik sangat pantas untuk Jongin", ucap Nyonya Park memuji Kyungsoo.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Tuan dan nyonya Park",ucap Kyungsoo sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum kakunya lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Aku membawa Kyungsoo karena dia juga sahabatku eomma, appa.", kata Chanyeol merasa kalau Appanya heran kenapa Kyungsoo bisa datang ke kediaman Park.

"Tidak masalah", ucap Nyonya Park kembali mengelus rambut Baekhyun disampingnya. Nyonya Park begitu menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Hanya saja kalian terlambat dan membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun menunggu lama. Eomma ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepada kalian"

Semua orang di ruangan itu begitu penasaran dengan Nyonya Park kecuali Baekhyun yang dari tadi menunduk dan terlihat tidak fokus.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tidak bisa hadir dan menyuruh Eomma untuk menyampaikan ini. Sedangkan orangtua Sehun sedang berada di London karena urusan penting. Bagaimana pun, kami adalah pengganti orang tua dari kalian semua", kata Nyonya Byun memandangi Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi Eomma. Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku masih ada urusan di luar", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Tidak biasanya Chan. Biasanya kau selalu mementingkan sahabat dibandingkan pekerjaanmu", balas Tuan Park membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Hmm cukup.. kalian jangan berisik. Nah sebenarnya Eomma Baekhyun baru saja menyampaikannya tadi pagi.. bahwa Baekhyun akan segera dijodohkan dan dinikahkan dengan seorang namja", lanjut Nyonya Park.

Perlahan Nyonya Park memandangi Baekhyun. Seketika ruangan itu mendadak hening.

Deg.. jantung Baekhyun seakan berdetak kencang. Dia sangat terkejut saat nyonya Park mengatakan dia akan dijodohkan. Dengan siapa? Baekhyun memasang wajah khawatirnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam. Dibalik kediamannya sebanarnya dia juga sangat penasaran siapa orang yang dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun. Hati Chanyeol seakan tidak rela melepas sahabat kecilnya.

Sehun mencoba menetralkan jantungnya. Ya, di sini dia adalah pihak yang selalu tenang, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya dia seakan khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Orang yang akan dijodohkan Baekhyun ada di sini"

 _ **TBC**_

 _Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah tiga sahabat yang sangat akrab. Mereka selalu bersama-sama kapanpun dan di manapun –kecuali di rumah tentunya._

 _Chanyeol begitu protektif kepada Baekhyun yang satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka. Dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri._

 _Sedangkan Sehun, dia adalah sahabat yang paling mengerti Baekhyun. Dia selalu menjadi tempat curahan hati Baekhyun._

 _Setelah beranjak dewasa, bumbu-bumbu cinta menghantui ketiga insan ini. Memang benar mereka terjebak di Friend Zone. Saat di mana Sehun mulai merasakan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun._

 _Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui itu semua. Sehun sangatlah tertutup kepada siapapun terutama Chanyeol, sahabatnya sendiri._

 _Tak disangka sama sekali Baekhyun ternyata mencintai Chanyeol yang selalu menjaganya dan memperhatikannya. Hal tersebut diketahui oleh Sehun karena Baekhyun selalu terbuka kepada Sehun._

 _Patah hati. Sehun merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa saat dia harus merasakan cinta segitiga seperti ini. Dia pun mengerti mungkin memang takdirnya seperti ini._

 _Sehun kemudian memberitahu kepada Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Walaupun kaget, namun Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkannya._

 _Chanyeol tidak tahu apa itu cinta, dia merasa kalau Baekhyun hanya menyayanginya sebagai kakak. Chanyeol tetap menjaga Baekhyun sang sahabat kecilnya dan bersikap biasa kepada Baekhyun._

 _Hingga suatu saat akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan cintanya dengan orang lain. Baekhyun kecewa._

 _Sehun selalu melihat Baekhyun sedih dan selalu menghibur Baekhyun. Dia selalu berusaha membuat Baekhyun bahagia._

 _Bahkan Sehun mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan kerabat-kerabat dekatnya untuk berkencan atau sekedar menjadi teman dekat. Hal itu Sehun lakukan untuk membuat Baekhyun lupa dengan perasaannya pada Chanyeol._

 _Tapi Sehun tahu semuanya sia-sia. Baekhyun akan selalu mencintai Chanyeol dan mengingat cintanya sampai kapanpun._


End file.
